Instants volés
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Recueil d'OS) Défi. Oui, nous connaissons leurs histoires. Mais nous ne connaissons pas tout. Voici quelques moments oubliés mis en lumière... [Beaucoup de pairings, pas forcément connus ou adhérés pour tous]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ceci est donc un recueil, créé parce qu'on m'a lancé un défi - merci Fluvia ! - avec des couples principalement basés sur une vidéo Youtube(1).**

 **Chaque OS sera normalement basé dans leur univers, avec parfois quelques divergences dans l'histoire ou dans le caractère des personnages (je préviens à l'avance !)**

 **Au moment où je le commence, j'ai à peine commencé la saison 4 et j'ai largement oublié tout le reste, alors ne comptez pas trouver beaucoup de spoiler ici :P**

 **Je l'ai mis en "complete" pour plus de visibilité mais le mettrai à jour aléatoirement au fur à mesure de mes envies ;)**

 **Je l'ai aussi écrit en anglais parce que je regarde RWBY en anglais et que les textes me paraissent donc plus fidèles !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni l'univers, ni les personnages utilisés dans ces écrits.**


	2. JaunePyrrha:Arkos

**Voici donc le premier OS :)**

 **Je l'ai écrit grâce à un prompt trouvé sur Tumblr ! Très très bonne mine d'idées Tumblr... xD**

* * *

Fait exceptionnel, ce jour-là, Pyrrha était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait envoyé son bol de céréales sur la tête de Nora au petit-déjeuner, avait pris quinze ans sous la douche au grand malheur de Ren, avait odieusement refusé de s'entraîner avec Weiss juste après et avait méchamment remis Blake et Yang à leurs places lorsqu'elles avaient fait des commentaires sur son comportement. Seuls Ruby et Jaune avaient été épargnés, et ce n'est que parce qu'ils avaient eu l'intelligence de rester écartés du conflit.

Pourtant, le lendemain, le carnage continua. Si les lundis étaient habituellement tristes, celui-ci fut enflammé. Après avoir récolté deux heures de colle avec les cours du matin et déclenché une bagarre générale à midi, Pyrrha avait continué en ravageant les chambres qu'occupaient tous les résidents de son _étage_. Et toujours aucune explication sur ses agissements. Ses amis et coéquipiers essayaient pourtant, mais elle ne faisait que les rembarrer violemment ou les ignorer.

Le mercredi soir, une heure ou deux avant minuit, elle décida finalement de descendre regarder la télévision pour essayer de se détendre. Depuis le dimanche, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire baisser son stress, et il était maintenant grand temps qu'elle essaie de faire son deuil. Elle avait fouillé partout pour le retrouver, mais rien n'avait abouti. C'était de sa faute. Elle l'avait laissé traîner. Il pouvait dorénavant être n'importe où.

Elle se vautra dans le canapé, juste à côté de son chef. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, mais n'engagea pas la conversation. Il avait appris à garder sa bouche fermée. Il avait mis un programme sur la préservation des différentes espèces florales de la région de Vale.

«Je suis désolée.»

La phrase à moitié soupirée le tira de sa contemplation de l'écran animé. Il reporta ses yeux sur la silhouette fatiguée assise à sa gauche et eut un léger sourire.

«Je m'en remettrai, et les autres aussi.»

Elle resta quelques secondes de plus à fixer la télévision, avant de bouger un peu. Ses pieds se retrouvèrent sur le canapé et son corps bascula pour que sa tête se pose sur l'épaule du blond. Elle sourit avec nostalgie quand elle se dit que l'odeur et la douceur de son pyjama lui rappelait l'objet qu'elle cherchait depuis quatre jours. Elle se cala un peu plus confortablement et faillit s'endormir.

 _Faillit s'endormir._

Elle se redressa soudain, sauta presque du canapé alors que Jaune sursautait. Elle le fixait maintenant avec horreur et colère, faisant des aller-retours entre son pull et son visage.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Toi !? TOI !»

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva avec la tête écrasée contre le sol, son bras tordu en travers de son dos et un genou appuyé dessus pour bloquer le tout.

«Aie ! Aie ! Pyrrha, ça fait mal ! Aie ! Arrête ! Ça, ça fait mal !»

Il essayait de se dégager mais arrêta soudain de bouger lorsqu'il entendit la voix froide et presque meurtrière de sa coéquipière à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

«Comment as-tu osé me le voler, sale traître ?»

Il avala difficilement sa salive, alors que son cerveau carburait pour trouver un sens quelconque à cette situation grotesque.

«Qu'est-ce que... Aie ! tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien volé !»

Le dernier mot s'était fini sur un couinement assez pathétique alors qu'elle tordait toujours un peu plus son bras.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu portes là ?

\- Un pyjama et un pull. Pourquoi ?

\- MON PULL, oui !

\- Quoi ?»

Son étonnement sincère fit vaciller la jeune femme et elle se décida à le lâcher. Il s'assit en grimaçant, puis porta attention à ses vêtements. Il releva un regard perdu vers elle.

«Ce n'est pas ton pull.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il y a mes initiales dessus.»

Elle attrapa le coin droit de l'habit et lui montra les deux lettres rouges cousues. Il papillonna des yeux, avant de relever une moue boudeuse vers elle.

«Je refuse. Je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit.

\- Il a dû tomber du mien pendant que je dormais.

\- Il est trop confortable pour être à toi.»

Son visage ahuri ramena un sourire sur celui du blond.

«Comment ça ? Pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de porter des pulls confortables en-dehors des combats ?!»

Cette fois, Jaune hésita. Il avait bien un argument, mais il le rendrait ridicule. Puis il remarqua l'expression de Pyrrha et se rappela l'enfer qu'elle leur avait fait vivre depuis le début de la semaine et il se décida.

«Parce que moi je les porte même pendant les combats.»

Elle eut l'air franchement surprise pendant un instant, avec d'éclater de rire. Ses cheveux auburn glissèrent sur ses épaules et le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire attendri alors qu'il voyait enfin les traits de son visage se détendre. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Lorsque sa crise fut passée, elle lui demanda quand même de lui rendre son pull.

«Je peux t'en prêter un autre si tu veux tellement m'en prendre un, mais celui-là m'aide à m'endormir.

\- C'est comme un doudou ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors d'accord.»

Il repassa le pull par-dessus sa tête et le lui tendit. Ils finirent l'émission et allèrent ensuite se coucher. Ce n'est que quand elle mit la tête dessus que Pyrrha remarqua finalement le changement. Son faux oreiller avait beau être confortable avant, il était dorénavant parfait.

Parce qu'il portait l'odeur de Jaune.


	3. BlakeYang:Bumblebee

**Ca prend un peu de temps à comprendre mais voilà :)**

* * *

Clic-clic. Clic. Cli-c. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic. Clic-clic. Cli-c. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic-clic.

 _Début_. Ti. Ta. Ti. _Pause_. Ti. Ti. _Pause._ Ti. _Pause_. Ti. Ta. _Fin_.

R. I. E. N.

« Rien ».

Blake nota discrètement le mot en bas de sa feuille, à la suite de « Salut », « Qdn », « Prof drôle » et « Tu comprends ? ».

Les cliquètements reprirent sur sa droite. Ruby était passée maître dans l'art de faire semblant d'écouter alors qu'elle envoyait des messages codés à sa sœur. Elles avaient par malchance choisi le morse, que Blake connaissait. La jeune femme, coincée au milieu de la fratrie, faisait donc passer le temps en décodant leur discussion.

Elle n'avait découvert leurs manigances que parce que le bruit avait failli la rendre folle au début. Weiss était malheureusement toujours dans ce cas, cherchant désespérément qui était l'insolent osant jouer avec son stylo de cette façon, sans réussir. La brune avait ensuite mis un peu de temps pour comprendre comment ses coéquipières communiquaient, avant d'avoir une illumination. Depuis, elle traduisait et s'amusait parfois de ses trouvailles.

Elle avait ainsi appris que Ruby était à l'origine du « désastre Shakespeare » qui était arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt, et que Yang croisait Ren tous les dimanche matin dans des tenues inappropriées. Et elle devait à chaque fois se retenir de rire. Il ne faudrait pas que les deux sœurs sachent qu'elle les espionnait.

Clic-clic. Clic. Cli-c. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic. Clic. Clic. Cli-c. Clic-clic. Clic. Clic-clic. Cli-c. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic. Clic. Clic-clic. Cli-c. Cli-c. Clic. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic. Cli-c. Clic-clic. Clic. Cli-c. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic-clic.

 _Début_. Ti. Ta. Ti. _Pause_. Ti. _Pause_. Ti. Ti. Ti. Ta. _Pause_. Ti. _Pause_. Ta. Ti. Ti. Ti. _Pause_. Ti. Ti. _Pause_. Ta. Ta. Ti. Ti. _Pause_. Ti. Ta. _Pause_. Ti. Ta. Ti. _Fin_.

R. E. V. E. B. I. Z. A. R.

« Rêve bizarre ».

C'était Yang qui venait de répondre à une question de Ruby. Comment Blake savait-elle quand c'était des questions ? Elles faisaient _accidentellement_ tomber leurs stylos par terre. C'était ridicule. La jeune faune s'était promis de leur enseigner la discrétion et la subtilité le jour où elle serait découverte.

« Explique » fut la réponse de la plus jeune.

En l'observant du coin de l'œil, Blake pouvait voir que Yang hésitait. Elle se rappelait aussi que la blonde les avait toutes évitées ce matin. Elle comprenait pour Weiss – qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle se réveillait – et Ruby – est-ce que cette enfant pouvait être calme ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? –. Mais la brune ne voyait pas en quoi son mutisme était dérangeant. Au contraire, le silence permettait généralement à Yang de s'exprimer et de _briller_. C'est pour ça qu'elles se complétaient si bien. Alors peut-être que Blake était légèrement vexée et qu'elle attendait les explications de sa partenaire.

« Trop jeune »

« 16 ans »

« Ma sœur »

« Yang »

« Sexe »

A sa droite, Ruby étouffa un rire. Ou s'étouffa tout court. Blake, elle, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. D'un côté, elles avaient 18 ans et c'était parfaitement normal d'avoir ce genre de rêve à leur âge, mais sachant que c'était la fille avec qui elle partageait sa chambre… Il y avait de quoi mettre mal à l'aise.

« Ren ? »

Cette fois se fut Yang qui s'étouffa. De gêne et de surprise vraisemblablement. Blake l'observa rougir du coin de l'œil. La blonde hésita au moins une minute, avant de reprendre son stylo.

Clic-clic.

 _Début_.

Cli-c. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic-clic.

Ta. Ti. Ti. Ti. _Pause_

B.

Clic. Cli-c. Clic. Clic. Clic-clic.

Ti. Ta. Ti. Ti. _Pause_

L.

Clic. Cli-c. Clic-clic.

Ti. Ta. _Pause_.

A.

Cli-c. Clic. Cli-c. Clic-clic.

Ta. Ti. Ta. _Pause_.

K.

Clic. Clic-clic.

Ti. _Pause_.

E.

Clic-clic.

 _Fin_.

B. L. A. K. E.

Blake.


	4. NeptuneSun:Seamonkeys

**504 mots ! Et bim je respecte les termes du contrat Baka :P**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

« Et donc, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ? »

Deux paires d'yeux se croisèrent, se souriant silencieusement avec malice. Ça ne promettait rien de bon. Le reste du groupe échangea des regards suspicieux avant que la plus blonde d'entre eux n'ose parler :

« A quel point c'est nul ? J'imagine bien l'un d'entre vous échapper à la police et foncer dans le deuxième, vous faire attraper tous les deux et faire connaissance en cellule.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Un peu en fait.

\- C'était l'hiver.

\- Il neigeait.

\- Non, il ne neigeait pas. Il avait neigé la veille.

\- Bref. J'étais tranquillement en train de marcher pour aller en cours...

\- Tu m'as dit que tu devais rejoindre une amie ! le coupa l'autre conteur.

\- Et bien non, j'allais en cours et vu comment tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux j'ai eu raison de ne pas te dire la vérité.

\- Donc ça a commencé avec un mensonge. Intéressant.

\- Tais-toi Weiss. Je veux savoir ! »

Ruby avait l'air un peu trop excitée. Peut-être que le fait qu'ils soient tous assez éméchés à deux heures du matin était une cause.

« Je me suis pris une boule de neige en pleine figure, constata le premier conteur avec un ton presque indigné, même si leurs amis pouvaient entendre l'amusement sous-jacent.

\- J'avais parfaitement visé. Mais j'ai dû t'en lancer une deuxième pour que tu te décides à rejoindre l'autre camp.

\- Je t'ai mis la misère. Y a pas d'autre mot, t'as fini enseveli.

\- Et t'es venu me voir en grand conquérant pour me dire, je cite, «je ne te connais pas mec, mais tu m'as envoyé une boule de neige en pleine tête, c'est parti ».

\- L'une de mes meilleures répliques !

\- Une bataille de boules de neige, ça vous va tellement bien ! rit Yang.

\- Et on ne s'est pas arrêté là. Y a eu des batailles de nourriture, des batailles de peinture, des batailles de scotch et de papier en classe aussi.

\- C'était au lycée non ?

\- Oui. Et on s'est recroisé à l'école et là on s'est calmé.

\- En étant partenaires pour minimum trois ans, vous aviez intérêt, déclara Blake.

\- C'est surtout Sage et Scarlet qui ne nous auraient pas supporté, répliqua Sun.

\- Mec, même moi je ne nous aurai pas supporté, le contredit Neptune.

\- Imagine le nombre de coups bas qu'on se serait fait dans la chambre...

\- Oh, ton réveil n'a pas sonné !

\- Oh, il ne reste que ton matelas !

\- Oh, tes vêtements ont disparu !

\- Oh, t'as des dessins sur la joue !

\- Oh, t'as perdu tes devoirs !

\- Oh, ton shampooing t'a coloré les cheveux en rose !

\- Mec, t'aurais quand même pas osé me colorer les cheveux en rose ? »

Neptune avait l'air proprement horrifié. Sun le regarda avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

« J'y pense toujours... »

* * *

 **C'était donc bien un Neptune/Sun (qui a dit que les ship étaient forcément amoureux ?) avec le prompt (traduit) "Je ne te connais pas, mais tu viens de m'envoyer une boule de neige au visage, mec. C'est parti."**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ^^**

 **Je fais ces OS pour un défi mais aussi pour tous ceux qui prennent le temps de les lire - et peut-être de les apprécier ?.**


	5. QrowSummer:Hunter's Dream

**1345\. Je crois que ça vaut... Attend que je me rappelle de mes cours de maths... presque trois OS non ? :P**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il regardait par la fenêtre, voyant le paysage devenir de plus en plus luxuriant à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville. Leur ville. Là où ils avaient passé l'intégralité de leurs vies. Ensemble. Et ils continuaient de vivre ainsi. Le fou qui lui annoncerait qu'ils se sépareraient un jour n'était pas encore né.

Peut-être qu'ils ne s'entendaient que rarement.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

Peut-être qu'ils n'aspiraient pas aux mêmes choses dans la vie.

Mais ils étaient jumeaux, quoi qu'en disent les vieilles voisines.

« Qrow. »

Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur, et sa nuque craqua. Encore. Elle soupira.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller voir un spécialiste.

\- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire que si nous étions dans des équipes séparées, ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Sous-entendu : je t'aime, tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié, mais peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de se séparer de temps en temps. Il soupira lui aussi et reporta son regard sur l'extérieur.

« J'ai compris, Raven. Mais nous savons tous les deux que nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire dans le choix des équipes. »

* * *

Évidemment, avec sa Semblance - la malchance - il fit tout de travers dès le premier jour. Il rentra _accidentellement_ dans le vestiaire des filles, alla dans la mauvaise salle de cours, renversa son plateau repas sur une adolescente hautaine, et se prit les pieds dans les escaliers pour atterrir sur quelqu'un.

Un garçon. Son âge, bien bâti, blond, souriant, solaire. Son exact opposé.

Il se releva et toute sa colonne vertébrale craqua. Encore. Il soupira et aida le malheureux qui avait croisé son chemin à se remettre également sur ses pieds.

« Désolé. Normalement je suis habitué, mais nouvel endroit, nouvelles normes. Je m'y serai fait dans deux jours maximum.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on est tous un peu perdu. Moi, c'est Taiyang.

\- Qrow. Toi aussi t'es arrivé ce matin ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai sauté les présentations du professeur Ozpin. J'ai préféré fouiller l'école.

\- J'adore le concept. On continue maintenant ?»

Le sourire de Taiyang s'agrandit et devint plus lumineux - comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas suffisamment. Il lui claqua le dos.

« Bien sûr ! Autant le faire aujourd'hui, après on sera surveillé. »

* * *

Il avait passé l'après-midi entier avec son nouvel ami, à découvrir son nouvel établissement. Sa Semblance leur avait joué quelques tours, mais le blond semblait incroyablement rapide à s'y adapter. C'est étrange et réconfortant en même temps. Seule Raven avait réussi à s'en accommoder pour l'instant. Il se coucha d'ailleurs à côté d'elle dans leur grande salle commune, alors que son dos faisait encore du bruit. C'était devenu une horrible habitude. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, remarqua son subtile petit sourire et soupira.

« Un ami ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu as loupé pas mal de choses.

\- Comme ?

\- Une fille qui fait des massages. »

Son visage exprima un bref instant son dédain.

« Elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour se rendre intéressante ? »

Sa jumelle haussa simplement les épaules avant de s'engouffrer dans son sac de couchage.

« Je disais ça au cas où tu en aurais marre d'avoir le dos d'un vieillard.

\- Mon dos te remercie pour ton attention, mais il est très bien tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin des mains d'une miss j'ai-besoin-que-tout-le-monde-m'admire.

\- Bien évidemment. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Et maintenant, il était perdu en pleine forêt. Qrow aurait pensé à un test de compatibilité ou à ce que les professeurs décident de qui mettre avec qui en équipe, mais il semblait que le hasard était de la partie. La première personne qu'il croiserait serait son ou sa partenaire pendant trois ans au minimum. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur sa sœur, sinon elle lui en voudrait pendant longtemps. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air en ce moment. L'adolescence.

Mais évidemment, ce ne fut pas elle qu'il trouva. Un microsourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit la seule personne qu'il connaissait en-dehors de sa jumelle. Il se fit la remarque que Taiyang devait être un foutu aimant pour attirer autant les gens, mais Qrow s'en fichait. Il allait passer les trois prochaines années de sa vie avec un soleil ambulant pour contraster sa morosité.

« Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Prêt à me supporter ? lui sourit le blond.

\- Sortons déjà d'ici vivants, veux-tu. »

Mais il savait que son partenaire avait remarqué sa légère touche de bonne humeur. Ce gars le rendrait presque heureux s'il continuait de le polluer avec sa présence.

* * *

Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ils combattaient tous le dernier - et monstrueusement gros - démon qui tentait de les anéantir et il était bien trop content d'avoir le soutien de sa sœur et de Taiyang pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis de là - en vie ! - et que sa jumelle et lui se présentèrent mutuellement leurs partenaires, qu'il la vit vraiment.

« La fille aux massages, mon frère. Mon frère, la fille aux massages. »

Elle rougit légèrement, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Des yeux immensément grands et argentés, qui faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et le brun de ses cheveux, agrémentés d'une unique mèche d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle était positivement belle.

« Je m'appelle Summer. »

Mettant de côté sa réflexion sur le fait que "Blanche-Neige" serait un prénom qui lui irait mieux, il se présenta également.

« Hum... ta sœur m'a dit que tu avais quelques problèmes de dos.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Au même moment, chacune de ses vertèbres décida de se replacer. Le bruit ne dura qu'une longue seconde, mais il tira des grimaces à Taiyang et Summer.

« On dirait que tes os sont en train d'essayer de s'échapper de ton corps.

\- C'est encore pire quand il se réveille », annonça Raven.

Qrow lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? » demanda Summer.

Et il sut qu'il était obligé de dire oui. Elle était la binôme de sa _jumelle_ , ils allaient donc se croiser souvent, même s'ils ne finissaient pas dans la même équipe - ce dont il doutait de plus en plus. Il savait que derrière sa façade timide, elle possédait une grande détermination - il le sentait - et qu'elle lui ferait la misère s'il n'acceptait pas. Il soupira, haussa les épaules et attendit calmement qu'elle lui indique quoi faire.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il était assis torse nu sur un banc, Summer derrière lui et les deux autres un peu plus loin. Il l'entendit vaguement claquer la langue, avant qu'elle ne le réprimande. Puis elle soupira aussi.

« Je peux ? »

Il ne lui répondit que par un autre haussement d'épaules, qui fit de nouveau craquer sa colonne. Il sentit ensuite ses mains tièdes sur sa peau et il frissonna un peu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact physique aussi direct avec quelqu'un. Elle lui fit incliner la tête à droite, puis à gauche, déplaçant sa deuxième main à chaque fois pour appuyer sur ses côtes et faire craquer certaines vertèbres au moment voulu. Puis elle poussa gentiment son crâne et il sentit - et entendit - son dos entier se remettre en place. Il se redressa, se mettant debout, et fut étonné de ne plus rien ressentir. Ni tiraillement, ni douleur. Il fit même rouler ses épaules, et posa finalement ses yeux sur celle qui venait magiquement de le soulager.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais merci. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est censé ne pas être douloureux.

\- De rien. Et si ça recommence, n'hésite pas à demander. »

Elle lui sourit, et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. C'était un peu plus grand qu'avec Taiyang, et un peu plus brillant.

* * *

 **Je comprends pas le délire du Qrow / Summer, parce qu'elle n'est ni sa soeur, ni sa femme (Ruby est la fille de Taiyang rappelons-le) donc j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^ Je la vois plus comme étant sa meilleure amie.**

 **Prompt : Je me plains des douleurs dans mon dos et tout le monde me dit que tu fais des massages-changeurs-de-vie et ils m'ont basiquement forcé ici salut.**


	6. ScarletRuby:Shades of Red

**Encore un pairing auquel je n'aurais pas pensé ;)**

* * *

Yang laissa tomber son verre d'eau avec un hoquet, ce qui fit rebondir le gobelet sur le sol et éparpiller le liquide partout. Weiss râla de la salle de bain, avant de venir voir ce qui se passait. Elle aussi eut un hoquet de stupeur à la vue du dos dénudé de Ruby. Cette dernière se retourna pour les observer, étonnée.

« Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! s'écria Yang.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ce qui est sur ton épaule ! s'exclama aussi Weiss.

\- Une rose, répondit Ruby avec une moue étrange et toujours aussi confuse.

\- D'accord mais...

\- Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ton tatouage », interrompit Blake en continuant sa lecture.

Le bruit de la page qu'elle tourna fut perçu dans l'un des rares silences qu'elles partageaient. Yang et Weiss lui jetaient toutes les deux le même regard, moitié surpris moitié trahi. Ruby, elle, se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de finalement demander :

« Et bien ? Quel est le problème avec mon tatouage ? »

L'attention des deux filles revint immédiatement sur elle, bien qu'elles ne puissent plus voir son épaule.

« Non mais c'est une blague ?! Tu te fais tatouer et tu ne me le dis pas ? continua de s'énerver Yang.

\- Et tu en parles à Blake ! rajouta Weiss. »

La faune eut un léger froncement de nez mais elle s'abstint de commenter. Elle s'était suffisamment impliquée dans la future dispute.

« Je l'ai montré à Blake le jour où je l'ai fait. Je voulais qu'elle vérifie si ce n'était pas dangereux.

\- Pourquoi elle ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'elle s'y connait. Et non, je ne dirais pas pourquoi. »

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix que Ruby aussi s'énervait, principalement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa sœur et de sa partenaire.

« Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu l'as ?

\- Deux semaines.

\- Et depuis quand tu veux un tatouage ?

\- Longtemps.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu as décidé de vraiment t'en faire un ? »

A cette question, Ruby rougit un peu. Ça éveilla la curiosité des trois autres membres de l'équipe.

« Et bien... Quand j'ai vu Scarlet. Il a ce tatouage au coin de l'œil et... je l'ai trouvé joli et on en a parlé et ça s'est fait. C'est tout.

\- Quand tu finis tes phrases par "c'est tout", c'est que c'est loin d'être le cas petite sœur.

\- Tu es en train de nous dire que tu as rencontré un gars avec un tatouage et que vingt minutes plus tard tu allais te faire le tien ? »

Les yeux de Weiss s'étaient plissés à la fin de sa question, essayant de décortiquer tout ce que ne disait pas la plus jeune du groupe.

« Non, bien sûr. Un tatouage est irréversible, je n'allai pas le faire sur un coup de tête.

\- Alors quoi ? questionna Yang.

\- Il parait que je l'ai payé d'avance.

\- Il parait ?

\- Peut-être à la soirée où on a su comment Neptune et Sun s'étaient rencontrés...

\- A la soirée où on a bu ?!

\- Hum... oui ?

\- Et tu l'as quand même fait ?! Tu ne pouvais pas annuler ?

\- J'avais payé. Je n'allais perdre de l'argent pour quelque chose que je voulais faire.

\- Mais un tatouage !

\- C'est bon, ce n'est ni obscène, ni atrocement mignon ou ridicule. Ça a une signification.

\- La rose ? demanda Weiss.

\- C'est mon symbole, et celui de ma mère. Et je suppose que c'est celui de notre famille, oui. »

Elles restèrent dans un silence gêné pendant une minute. Abordé le sujet de la défunte mère de Ruby était toujours délicat. Heureusement, Blake contourna habilement le sujet.

« Et Scarlet ? »

Les joues de Ruby devinrent plus foncées, et elle évita leurs regards.

« Il m'a tenu la main.

\- Pendant toute la durée du tatouage ?

\- Oui.

\- Et après ?

\- On a mangé ensemble. C'est tout. »

Et avant que Yang ne puisse la questionner plus intensément, elle se glissa en-dehors de leur chambre, soulagée d'avoir cours.


	7. BlakeRuby:Ladybug

**Et on repart dans les ships de base :D**

* * *

Ruby était collante.

Blake le savait déjà, depuis le jour même où elle avait rencontré la plus jeune. Qui pouvait être toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, sérieusement ? Elle n'avait pas cessé de lui tomber dessus pendant la journée, alors qu'elle voulait être seule et au calme. Quand elle lisait un livre, Ruby arrivait. Quand elle mangeait à l'écart, Ruby arrivait. Quand elle voulait se coucher, Ruby arrivait.

C'était d'autant plus pénible qu'on ne la remarquait que lorsqu'elle était juste à côté. C'était comme un fantôme qui vous hantait.

Mais éventuellement que Blake s'était habituée au côté trop joyeux de la rouge, parce que c'était bien aussi d'avoir quelqu'un qui comble les silences et qui nous remotive de temps en temps. Démarrer la journée par un grand sourire et une petite preuve d'affection – souvent un câlin sinon un bisou volé – était quelque chose que la faune commençait à trouver agréable.

Et puis, Ruby était la sœur de Yang alors bon.

Si la joie de vivre de la plus jeune pouvait être acceptable, son manque d'espace personnel était par contre affolant. Blake avait toujours cette sensation qu'elle était trop _près_. Et ça arrivait parfois au point qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur que Ruby dégageait. Ça lui donnait la chair de poule, parce qu'elle était habituée à être à une distance raisonnable des gens, à ne laisser personne s'approcher. C'était désagréablement inhabituel.

Mais ce soir ? Blake pouvait se retenir de faire des commentaires.

Oui, elle aurait préféré être un peu seule pour regarder son film. Oui, quand Ruby était arrivée elle avait soupiré – intérieurement – parce qu'elle savait comment ça allait finir. Mais finalement, la situation n'était pas si mal.

Blake se détendait tranquillement en regardant des gens mourir à l'écran, soit par un esprit, soit par un serial killer. Elle adorait ce genre de série parce que les personnages étaient toujours vraiment stupides. Non mais sérieusement, qui s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain pour échapper à son futur meurtrier ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte donc aucune échappatoire !

Et elle avait su dès le début que Ruby allait avoir horriblement peur.

Tout d'abord, elle avait paru être dégoûtée. C'est vrai qu'ils ne lésinaient pas sur la quantité de faux sang, mais bref.  
Puis elle s'était mise à trembler doucement, comme si elle essayait de se retenir de faire quelque chose, ce que Blake imaginait parfaitement. Elle pouvait même apercevoir la chair de poule sur les avant-bras de sa chef d'équipe.  
Et finalement, elle avait craqué et était venue se réfugier dans les bras de son aînée. Merci au deuxième plus beau garçon du groupe qui venait de se faire décapiter.

Ça aurait pu agacer Blake, vraiment. Elle voulait profiter de la série, d'un peu de temps à elle, pour décompresser des cours et des méchants qui les attaqueraient bientôt. Mais Ruby avait un atout pour elle ce soir-là, un atout que la noiraude ne pouvait pas aimer.

Les pop-corn. Cette sale petite peste d'enfant avait fait des pop-corn, et maintenant qu'elle était accrochée à son bras, Blake pouvait piocher dans son bol. La rouge avait heureusement fait le pot taille XXL, et sa camarade prenait des poignées entières de sucreries, parce que c'était bien évidemment du sucré.

Et tant que le pot ne serait pas vide, Blake accepterait la présence de Ruby. Après, elle lui ferait en refaire d'autre ou lui dirait de s'en aller, elle n'avait pas encore décidé.

* * *

 **Prompt : Nous regardions un film et maintenant tu est collée à moi parce que tu es terrifiée mais je suis OK avec ça parce que ça veut dire que j'ai ton pop-corn.**


	8. BlakeAdam:Tauradonna

**J'ai toujours voulu avoir un flash-back sur leur relation *.***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tua quelqu'un qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Le 'quelqu'un' en question n'avait fait que l'agacer pendant toute une soirée pour avoir son attention, mais Adam s'était suffisamment énervé pour avoir envie de lui trancher la gorge. Au moins, il ne l'embêtait plus. Par contre, le cerveau de Blake fit alors des connexions avec plusieurs détails insoupçonnés et elle comprit qu'ils devaient en parler. Rapidement.

#

« Adam ?

\- Oui, trésor ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seule cinq minutes ? »

Il fit un signe de tête à ses généraux et quitta la tente de commandement. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite un mois plus tôt. Elle le suivit, à quelques pas derrière lui. Elle savait qu'il était plus à l'aise lorsqu'il se sentait maître de la situation. Ego de merde.

Il attrapa soudain son poignet et la plaqua délicatement contre un arbre, sa bouche dévorant voracement la sienne. Puis il s'écarta et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, et avait partiellement rougit, mais ça allait.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- En partie. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

« Hugo te dévorait du regard. Et il te harcelait.

\- Tu lui as tranché la gorge avec ton katana.

\- Problème résolu.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout résoudre par la violence, tu le sais. Et j'aurais pu m'en charger moi-même.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai froissée ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te protège ?

\- C'est surtout le pourquoi qui m'inquiète. Tu m'aimes. »

La posture de son chef se figea soudain, alors qu'il s'écartait d'un pas. Il la fixait maintenant avec une expression ahurie, comme si elle venait de lui dire que les faunes n'avaient jamais été persécutés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non !

\- Si, et tu le sais.

\- Putain, non ! »

Il lui tourna le dos, les poings serrés le long du corps. Il bouillait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Est-ce qu'il allait la tuer elle aussi, pour ne plus avoir de faiblesse ? Elle eut l'audace de se rapprocher et de glisser une main le long de son bras. Il se détendit doucement et la regarda, sans se tourner complètement vers elle.

« Adam, ce n'est rien OK ?

\- Je n'ai pas respecté notre deal.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tes sentiments ont changé que nous allons arrêter de coucher ensemble. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux s'étaient chargés d'incertitude et cachaient un orage bien plus menaçant sous la surface.

« Et toi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Blake de s'affirmer. Elle redressa le menton et son regard se durcit.

« Ne me pose pas la question. Ce serait dangereux, pour nous deux et pour le White Fang. »

Mais malgré ses mots tranchants, il put apercevoir une lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux et son cœur lui envoya une douce vague de chaleur.

#

« Elle est partie. »

Quelque chose de profondément doux et précieux en lui se brisa lorsqu'il entendit ses mots, et leur messager agonisa à ses pieds la seconde suivante.

Elle avait osé l'abandonner. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait été que mensonge et tromperie. Elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses sentiments, n'avait jamais dit à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle s'était servie de lui, et il en était tombé amoureux.

Avec un cri de rage, il se jura de la retrouver et de lui faire payer la souffrance et l'humiliation qu'il ressentait à présent.

* * *

 **Violent hein ? Vive l'amour :D**


End file.
